Dorobon
Dorobon (ドロボン, Dorobon)'' is a kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dorobon likes to steal. A lot. Dorobon is cunning thief, as well as a brutal fighter, often relying on his brute strength and his big club to do most of the action and he likes to get work done fast. History Debut: Ultra Kaiju Battle Royale Dorbon made his first appearance where he led the attack of several Ultra monsters (namely Astromons, Femigon and Snowgon) on a attack against Gomora, Red King, Eleking and Antlar at Hokkaido. Dorobon was the third of his group to appear and he appeared marching into the battlefield, wielding his club and getting ready for battle. Dorobon then ordered the monsters to attack and then charged into battle himself, choosing to fight against Red King. Dorobon and Red King put up an explosive fight, with Red King relying on his brute strength as well as Dorobon scorching at him with his flames. Dorobon bashed his club against Red King a few times, followed up by Red King punching at Dorobon in the face, sending Dorobon back. Dorobon then fired his flames at Red King, only for Red King to then send a fiery punch against him again, slamming Dorobon against the ground. Dorobon then got back up and threw a boulder against Red King, to which Red King smashed the boulder back at him. Dorobon kept getting more agitated. Dorobon then ran up and began to bash against Red King with his club repeatably. Red King was badly hit by these attacks and then was about to get back up to hit Dorobon, only for Dorobon to beat down Red King's back with his club. Red King then got enraged and then grabbed Dorobon and kicked him against a rocky wall. Soon, Ultraman Joneus arrived in the fray to deal with the monster situation. Dorobon and Snowgon regrouped to better combat against EX Red King and both of them combined their attacks by firing their icy blasts and flames together to defeat EX Red King. Needless to say, EX Red King wasn't very much effected by this attack and then explosively punched both Dorobon and Snowgon, sending them both flying back. With EX Red King now out of control, Dorobon then got up and retreated, running for his life. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Dorobon made a cameo in the RP where he was seen along with several other kaiju such as Snowgon, Degunja, Oil Drinker, Goromaking, Giant Slalom and Gabara all were pulling pranks on one another due to the April Fools part of the day. Abilities & Arsenal * '''Flames: '''Dorobon can fire a stream of flames from his mouth. * '''Spiked Club: '''Dorobon wields a club around that is very strong, able to withstand Jack's Cinerama Shot. The Club can also fire yellow explosive blasts of energy from the tip of the club. * '''Immense Strength: '''Dorobon's strength is at an level where he can remove an Ultra's color timer without much trouble. * '''Poisonous Mist:' Dorobon can emit a poisonous mist from his mouth that can make his opponents suffocate. * Flight: Dorobon can fly through space at moderate speeds. Trivia * Originally he was to debut along with Harigojira for his first RP, but Dorobon was later moved for a later RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Youkai Category:Aliens Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Flying Characters